Legend of the two samurais
by Kadetto
Summary: To Protect the world.


Legend Of the two samurai´s  
  
To Protect the world.  
  
Protect its children.  
  
it all started year 2050 when the world began the greatest and most vicious war in the history of mankind.  
  
The chaos that shaked our home flew across the countries as an disease. it was unstoppible.  
  
For almost 2 years the war was spreading and hunting down it´s pray.  
  
Then something happend something that shouldn´t have happend.  
  
A man named Sam walked into the Enemies city. no one know where he was from or where he was heading.  
  
The chaos that the war had started.... was just one of the smal thing he was preapering the world for....  
  
The reaserch that was on the legend based on two men that was gonna change the world....Was called Advent Children.....  
  
It was said That one of them did stand for Chaos, Evil, Darkness, and the other for, Harmony, Happiness, Peace.  
  
Together they will fight for their ambitions.......  
  
Not earth, fire, water, or lightning is gonna stop this war......betwen these two men..... it is the worlds cruel destiny to bear out with this battle that also happend for over more than 3000 years ago. When Joe beat sam and sent him to the underworld of darkness in an another dimension.  
  
No one knows how, or what that made him so strong that he could escape the long lasting eternity that should have locked him forever.  
  
And so the battle betwen good and evil was once again at the gates of mankind.  
  
Episode I:Advent Children  
  
The flames was licking the sky high up in the air. And all you could hear was women and children screaming. The sirens from the firefighters was crying out its hate against the hot an chaotic inferno that swallowed the whole city.  
  
As the man looked at the city that looked like all the gates of hell had been opend and let out the demons to wander the earth. He smiled when he saw all those mortals running arund and looking like smal ants trying to save their home from an fire in the forest.  
  
He walked away from the inferno and was satisfied with himself. He only showed his emotion with the grin that was painted on his face.  
  
Three days later  
  
At an tempel far away high up in the sky on one of the mountains that reaches over the clouds. We find a boy that doesn´t look older than eightteen he has an quite anmusing haircut and a grey bandana that was so long that when it was on his head its end was at the shoes...... But he wasn´t alone in that great hall that had golden statues and and golden painted walls....it was a tempel worthy the light. Then the old master that was sitting infront of the boy that whas on his knees and bent forward to show his respect for the old dying master.  
  
"Joe i have summoned you to day to this temple becuse evil has once again been unleashed. And yes...it is him....The one you fought three thousand years ago....." he paused......"He has also become alot stronger than the last visit he had on earth. And once again i will send you to destroy him....And this time do it right." he finished with an deep breath....it looked like that he had trouble breathing....but again he was old very very old.  
  
"i will not fail you master. This time will i destroy him." and so he did stand up and walked slowly away from the throne without turning his back on the master. when he came out from the temple. His eyes where hard and strong the determination was shown in his dark blue eyes. The anger could not hide and he ran into the temple to get his equipment gear. he took his sword and did swing it over his head with his right hand and easy did let go of it and in the same split-second he had took it and did start a another left had spin swing.....The blade rotated softly but fast in his hands, Until it suddenly stopped and the swords blade was pushed forward against someone else.  
  
In a another mountain place their was an another young boy. He was standing infront of a Cliff when he suddenly did put both of his hands in a vertical position and pushed them outwards......The cliff started to shake and a gigantic door was showned. The boy went against the door and with a light swing with the left hand the door did smash up and a big explosion was heard when the door did hit the cliff on the other side and a brown colored smoke of dust filled the air. He took the first step into this sacrade mountain to optain something he had lost for centuries ago. He was looking after the tool of a demon, The sword that almost made the human race extinction.... It was The sword Soul Punnisher.  
  
Inside the tomb it was only silence and smal strims of sunlight that was reflected by the water that was on the floor. It was almost to quiet and he started to walk inside the tomb and went in the only direction he could..... Forward.  
  
"Joe whats happening? where are you going? " - she said softly and looked at his eyes.  
  
"well Nina ive got the seal that deamon again.....So i have to start train." He said with fire in his eyes.  
  
"But dont get killed....."- she said sadly and her eyes showed fear for that could happen with him.....  
  
"dont worry i have beat this guy before....it´s gonna be like a walk in a park for me....."  
  
"ok...I belive in you" she said happly and walked away with a smile on her face....but beneth that smile there was fear....she didn´t want to lose him becuse of that man.....becuse of that demon.  
  
joe did turn away to but he started walking towards the entrence at the tempel..... when he came out from it his motorcycle was standing ready to go.....and alot of the younger samurai´s was standing ready to se him going to rescue the world once again..... he was a legend at the tempel and so was his sworn enemy..... so many of the cheered for him to get back unharmed. He did take to bike and went out in the world...and all those who did stand there did se the legend start his new adventure that would maby last forever....... 


End file.
